A Serious Problem
by CookieLizard
Summary: Simply a wolfstar one-shot.


Hello everyone  
Just trying out some wolfstar, my recent new love ;)

Enjoy,  
CookieLizard

 **Author's note:** I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Always have, always will.

* * *

Everyone knew the Marauders. The Marauders were friends. Friends for life. The Marauders were also split into two groups – the active pranksters and the passive pranksters. The first two were of course James Potter and Sirius Black. They were the ones that were bold enough to put their plans into action and get the most detentions.

The passive ones were the other two, but each of them had a different role. Peter Pettigrew was the grey mouse, he was the one to watch out if someone was coming and warn James and Sirius. He was the invisible part, but a very important one. And then, there was Remus. Remus Lupin. The brains. There were very little pranks that hadn't been previously thought through and planned by Remus and they were certainly more likely to end up with detention.

So there they were. The four Marauders. Calling each other Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, for no particular reason. The friends that everyone knew.

What everyone didn't know was that in the seventh grade, the friends started drifting apart a bit. It was mainly caused by James' sudden luck of finally, _finally_ getting the attention of one Lilly Evans. He'd fought about it for six long years and for some reason, unknown to everyone, he succeeded at last.

Peter, on the other hand, had much less luck in his life than his 'famous Quidditch player' friend. His mother was very ill, which caused him a lot of grim and sadness. It was also partly the reason of him ending his year-long relationship, throughout which he'd been truly happy. Peter then, had very little reasons to smile lately and was certainly not in the mood for pranks.

It would seem that it was all okay, cause there were still two Marauders that were in the game and could create a fabulous duo – Moony, the brains, and Padfoot, the courage. Moony and Padfoot, however, were slightly drifting apart as well. At least, of course, according to Remus. Sirius felt everything was okay, but to him pranks weren't the same without James. These two were like brothers. So the reason Remus could feel himself drifting away from his friend, was ironically because he was trying to pull himself much closer to him. And it was thanks to the stupid crush, he'd developed on Sirius during the last three years.

It was agony. It wouldn't be that bad if Sirius wasn't particularly popular with girls. Every time he came back from his dates, he had to tell everything to his friends. And seeing that James was occupied with his own girlfriend and Peter was not interested in his love life, which was understandable, Sirius turned to Remus to torture him with details about his conquers. Unfortunately, Padfoot didn't care about Moony's grunts and objections. He was there, he had to listen.

But then, Sirius noticed he had a new serious problem. And Remus was of course the one, that he had to tell about it. So one rainy evening, when Remus was in his dormitory, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , hoping he'd be left alone, Sirius burst in and shot the door rapidly. Remus felt the immediate wave of warmth at the sight of his friend. He decided not to ask about the reason of his anger. He knew that if Sirius wanted to talk, he would. And Remus wasn't wrong.

'I can't stand it anymore. It's getting bloody ridiculous…', Sirius grunted, dropping beside Remus onto his bed.

Remus sighed, marked the book and put it away. He looked at the pureblood. 'What is, Sirius?'

'They are! The girls!'

Remus frowned. 'The girls are ridiculous?'

'Yes! I mean… No! But… Oh, bloody hell… I just can't have a female friend anymore, cause after a while it turns out she's into me!'

Sirius fell onto the bed next to Remus who shifted uncomfortably.

'I don't think I follow you Sirius…'

The black haired boy propped himself on his elbows and looked into werewolf's eyes. 'I'm sorry, I know I'm a bit unclear.'

'A bit…', snorted Remus. Sirius smiled and finally seemed to relax a little.

'Every time that I start talking to a girl… Just talking! Without any perverted thoughts on my mind…'. Remus snorted again. 'I can do that! Shut up. Okay, so every time I just want to have a nice female friend, like you have Lily, I can't because after a while it turns out that I misled her and she was hoping we were getting somewhere other than friend zone.'

'Who was it this time?'

'Marlene.'

'McKinnon?'

'Yeah… I think I might have broken her heart.'

'Sirius…', Remus growled.

'What? I didn't do it on purpose! For Merlin's sake, if you're nice to someone it doesn't mean you want to marry them!'

Remus giggled. 'Oh Sirius, you just don't know how to act around a girl you don't want to shag.'

'That's a false accusation!', Sirius said, pointing his finger at Remus, 'I would actually like to shag Marlene, I mean, who woul-…', his sentence was broken by the pillow Remus had thrown on his face. Sirius burst out laughing, 'Okay, okay, I was joking, you bastard. What will I do Moony?'

'Well… Why do you want a female friend so badly anyway?'

The pureblood shrugged. 'It might be useful sometimes.', he said locking his gaze on the duvet.

'Try Evans then.'

'But she's your friend.'

'So? Can't we have the same female friend?'

Sirius started playing with the duvet cover, suddenly very interested in the texture. 'Dunno.'

'You're acting silly. Besides, if you have a problem you know you can always talk to me.'

Sirius mumbled something unintelligible under his nose.

'What?', frowned Remus.

'Nothing, it's just… Nothing. And come on, can you imagine what James would do to me if she went crazy about me too?'

This time it was Remus who burst out laughing. 'Oh don't worry my friend, I think you're perfectly safe here.'

Sirius still sulked for a while, but then he curled up at Remus' side, as he often did, reminding the werewolf very much about his Animagus form and fell asleep. Remus came back to reading, only this time, his heart beating a bit faster, and his hand occasionally stroking his friend's black hair, as it often did.

* * *

When Sirius woke up he felt amazingly cosy. He took a while to appreciate the feeling before he opened his eyes and realised that he was sleeping on Remus' bed, big-spooning his friend. He smiled to werewolf's nape. This was the right place for him. Holding Moony. They fit together perfectly. Sirius inhaled the scent of his friend and then sighed, deciding it was time to get up. When he tried to move, however, a very unpleasant grunt came from below him, and he was pulled down again, by sleep-reacting Remus. He grinned again and moved his lips to werewolf's ear.

'I have to get up honey, the breakfast won't make itself.', he teased.

To his surprise, Remus let go of him and mumbled back, sleepily: 'Put the kettle on, darling.'

He forced back his laughter and finally free to go, stood up from the bed, giving Moony one last glance. His heart was filled with warmth only Remus could cause.

Sirius froze, realising he was being observed.

'Urm… Good morning Peter.', he said to the boy, who was sitting on his own bed, his gaze locked at his friend. Peter had shadows under his eyes and to Sirius' opinion, lost weight recently. He felt so sorry for his friend, but at the same time so useless. Despite having magic in their lives, there was no magical solution to help lighten Peter's burden.

'You.', he said, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius, 'You like him.'

Sirius laughed. 'Well of course I do, he's my friend. I like you too, Peter.'

Wormtail grunted and rolled his eyes. 'Not like that, you idiot. You like, _like_ him.'

Was it that obvious? He was usually very good in hiding his recent odd feelings about Remus, but it was early in the morning and he didn't know Peter was watching him. Sirius felt his stomach crunching in tension. Could he admit it? Certainly not when he wasn't a hundred percent sure Remus couldn't hear him. But that was why he wanted a female friend. To have someone to speak to about his weird feelings. Maybe he didn't need one after all. He approached Peter and climbed onto his bed, firmly clasping the curtains together.

'You cannot tell anyone.', he whispered nervously.

Peter's face enlightened. 'I knew it.', he said with a smile Sirius hadn't seen for a long time.

'You're… Happy about it?'

'Of course I am, you idiot! That's the best news I've heard in six months.'

'What about when James finally got Evan's attention?', Sirius frowned.

'We all knew it was going to happen eventually.', he shrugged, 'But you two… I was wondering when one of you morons realise that you love each other.'

'I wouldn't say love…', Sirius said automatically, 'But wait… You think… It's mutual?'

'Of course it is. Honestly… How come you haven't noticed?', Peter shook his head, and he was looking at Sirius as if he was telling a five year old what a wand was.

'But… Do you think he knows?'

'Judging by the fact you spend every evening in arms of different girls, I would say he might not.'

'Not every evening…', protested Sirius, crossing his arms.

'Why do you do that anyway? Want to make him jealous?'. Sirius didn't answer. 'Thought so. You know, that is usually not the best idea to get someone to like you. But hey, you did that anyway…'

'I just… He's not here, so I have to deal with my frustration somehow… Not _sexual_ …', he added seeing Peter's look, 'Just the fact that I can't hold his hand or… Oh bloody hell Peter, why am I telling you this. This is so pathetic.'

'It is not Sirius.', Peter patted him on the shoulder, 'I suggest you stop dealing with your frustration like this, though. How would you feel if you saw Remus with someone?'

Sirius thought about it. It was painful. It was his Moony. Not someone else's.

'I would probably want to rip my heart from my chest and then freeze it and break it, so that when people said I died from a broken heart it would actually have a double meaning.'

'Very poetic. You wouldn't make it to freeze it though, but still…'

'Do you think he feels like this?'

'I don't know Padfoot. He's the only one who knows how he feels. I suppose it hurts him though. Merlin, you are a prick, you know that?'

Sirius nodded sadly. 'Anyway… Thank you Wormtail. That was… Weird… But you helped me a lot.'

'At your service.', he said still smiling.

'I wish I could find a way to help you too.'

Peter's smile didn't fade, but his eyes seemed to lose all the glow they had before. 'I'm happy I have you three. I'm sorry I'm not the funniest company lately, but…', his voice broke.

This time it was Sirius who put a hand on his arm and patted him. 'You can never… _ever_ … worry about that and apologise for that. We understand. If there's anything we can do…'

'I appreciate that.', he nodded with a genuine gratitude. 'Will you tell him?', he asked suddenly.

Sirius blinked quickly. 'I… I don't know. Should I?'

'It's dangerous time we live in. People go away very quickly. I think there's no point in hesitating and waiting forever to make your dreams reality. You may not have forever.'

'Wow Wormtail… That was… Unusual.'

Peter shrugged again. 'I've grown up a little. I think.', he grinned. It was good seeing him like that. 'Will you then? Tell him?'

'Yeah… I think I might.'

'Go for it mate. It's worth it. Now… Aren't you hungry? I'm starving… I would die for a banana pancake…'

Sirius laughed. 'Good old Wormtail. Crazy about food.'

He stumbled out from Peter's bed, just to stand face to face with, what seemed like angry looking Remus. Sirius felt a cold wave flooding his body. Did he hear anything?

'Morning Moony…', he threw, trying to get rid of the tension.

'Good morning Sirius.', Remus answered, harshly. He was angry.

Peter's head poked out from his curtains. He saw the two of them and his lips formed an 'O'.

'Is James here? Oh, he isn't. I'll go and find him. In the Great Hall, probably. At breakfast. See you.', he mumbled and walked past them quickly, winking to Sirius as he went.

Remus growled suddenly. 'He winks to you now?', he exclaimed when the door shut behind Peter.

'Wait… What?', said Sirius, stunned.

'Oh leave it… Is it just your habit to explore your friends' beds? Deciding who's is the most comfortable? And do you sleep with all of them, too?'

'Sleep?...'

'I mean… Not sleep, but you know. Sleep. And it doesn't matter anyway. Is that what you wanted to have a female friend to talk to about? Who out of all your friends is the best cuddler? And who's winning Sirius?'

Sirius was almost as shocked as he was amused. It was understandable, though. Moony could sometimes seriously loose it when the full moon was coming. And it was just four nights away.

Sirius grinned and shook his head rapidly.

'Oh, am I making you laugh? Well I'm not laughing, am I?'

'Oh MERLIN, Remus. For someone so smart, you're so daft…'

That was a big mistake. Remus' arms fell on his sides and his face cleared.

'How dare you…', he whispered viciously. That was his great weak point. He was constantly trying to prove himself that he can be clever, despite being a werewolf. It was a punch for him whenever he was being called stupid. Apart when it was in jokes. This situation, however, didn't seem at all funny to Remus.

'I didn't mean it like this… I… Calm down, what's got into you anyway?', Sirius was beginning to feel things getting out of control.

'Now you listen to me, Sirius Black. Want to know what's got into me? Fine. You say you can't have a female friend because every girl immediately falls for you. Well, guess what. They're not alone. If you want to, you can add me as well to the list of the people who fell for you, despite you only being their friend. Happy?', Remus crossed his arms, his cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment probably.

Sirius took a moment to convert what he'd just heard. And then he grinned even wider, which made Remus sigh frantically again.

'Actually…', Sirius said, 'I am.'

'Don't you tell me such things, when I just… What?'

'I am. Happy.'

To his relief Remus looked more confused than angry now. 'Why?'

'Because you fell for me.'

'But… why?'

'Oh honestly Remus, how can you blame me for calling you daft…'

Remus' cheeks went pink again, but he didn't have time to answer, because Sirius rushed to him and smashed his lips onto the werewolf's.

The kiss wasn't long, and was a bit clumsy, but to Sirius it was perfect. His lips were moving in time with Remus' and they hands were exploring each other's napes and backs. Sirius dug his fingers in soft, sandy hair and felt like it was a thing he could be doing for the rest of his life.

When they pulled away after this short moment that seemed to last forever, Sirius looked into the whiskey eyes, now beautifully darkened and could still see a bit of shock in it. Remus studied his face carefully for a moment, his gaze landing on his lips quite often. Sirius looked at the werewolf's lips as well. They were all swollen and pink and if it was possible, looked even more kissable than they'd done before.

'Why did you do that?', they moved and Remus' voice rang out.

Sirius blinked quickly. 'Are you serious?'

'No that's you.', Remus said, all the shock gone from his face, replaced by a wide grin.

'Oh you're a cheeky bastard, aren't you…', Sirius said, clasping his arms tightly around the other boy's waist.

'You're always the one to use that awful pun that by the way got old the first day of school six years ago. I simply used the opportunity when I saw one.', he shrugged.

'It will never get old.', Sirius responded.

'Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.'

'Sweetheart? I like it.'

'Good. You can start getting used to it.'


End file.
